


Dean's Baby Boy

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Baby Boy Saga [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Baby Boy, Daddy Kink, Extreme Underage, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes back to the motel room for a very special surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Baby Boy

Sammy’s laying on the bed, looking so innocent, so perfect and Dean can’t help but want to corrupt that. He watches through lust filled eyes as his brother tosses and turns in his sleep. Dean’s eyes trail up and down the younger Winchesters body, taking in the every single detail. He’s sick for this, watching his brother like he is, not working on trying to fix this, trying to get Sammy back to how he should be. But fuck, Dean had forgotten how appealing Sammy was when he was younger.

Or maybe he’s just a perverted old man who gets off on teenage boys, and that’s what Sammy is, at least now. Dean was pretty sure Sammy was 13, though he could be a bit younger. 

Thing is, Dean isn’t quite sure what happened. He and Sam and Cas had gotten into a kinda nasty fight and Cas had just taken off, leaving Sam and Dean at each others throats. Dean had coming close to punching Sam so he left to go calm down. He had gone to a bar, had about 5 shots too many and came back to their motel room to find this. To find Sammy all young and naked and stretched out on Dean’s bed, as if he’s inviting Dean to just take him.

Dean clears his throat, loud enough to wake Sammy.

Sammy sits up in the bed, eyes wide. He is obviously scared, confused, but when his eyes land on Dean’s face Dean can see him calming down. The confusion is still there, Dean obviously is quite a bit older than Sammy knows he should be.

“Dean? What... you’re older... what happened?” Sammy asks, biting his lip.

God all Dean wants to do is go over there and kiss Sammy, suck that lip into his mouth. “More like you’re younger, Sammy,” Dean says, walking slowly towards the bed.

“But... Dean, you’re only 16.”

‘Fuck,' Dean thinks, '12, he’s 12.’ that shouldn’t turn him on any more, but it does. “Haven’t been 16 in a long time, Sammy.” He’s almost to the bed, “Baby Boy, you should be almost 26.”

Sammy flushed at the nickname and Dean made a note to call him that again. “How did this happen?”

Dean shrugged, sitting down on the side of the bed, less than a foot away from Sammy now. “I have no clue, Baby Boy. We had a bit of a fight and I left to calm down and came back to you being like this. All young, and sweet, and innocent,” he ended his words with his hand resting on Sammy’s knee.

Sammy flushed again, looking from Dean’s face down to the hand resting on his knee. He bit his lip once more, trying to will himself not to get hard at the “innocent” touch, but his traitorous body had other thoughts. He licked his lips, trying to figure out what to say, and that’s when he noticed the obvious bulge in Dean’s pants. He’d always wondered what Dean tasted like, always wondered what Dean would say if he asked him if he could touch him, but he knew Dean would probably react badly, so he kept his mouth shut.

But this Dean... this older version of his brother didn’t seem to have the same hangups, so Sammy rested his hand on Dean’s thigh, high up, mere inches away from his cock. “I was wondering something.”

“Hmm, what’s that, Baby?”

“Can I... I mean... I wanna suck your cock. Can I? Can I suck your cock, Daddy?” Sammy looked up at Dean, an almost innocent look on his face.

“Fuck, Baby. Yeah, yeah you can suck Daddy’s cock. Such a good little boy, aren’t you?”

Sammy nodded, smiling up at Dean. He pouted when Dean pulled away from him, but the pout was short lived as Dean only was pulling away to undress. He watched with wide eyes as Dean’s cock came into view, bigger than his Dean’s was. His mouth started to water at the sight, knowing that very soon he’d have his lips wrapped around the long, hard length.

Dean moved to sit against the headboard, legs spread wide. He smiled at the fact that Sammy didn’t need to be told to come between them, the boy was so eager, willing to please him. He let out a little moan when Sammy bent forward, licking the head of his cock with that sinfully pink tongue. “That’s my Good Boy. Lick Daddy’s cock, get it all nice and wet. If you’re a good boy I may just fuck you with it. Would you like that, Baby Boy? Want Daddy to fuck that tight little ass of yours?”

Sammy gave him this blinding smile, moving up Dean’s body to give him a big hug. Dean grabbed his ass, squeezing the tight globes in his hands. Sammy moved back down to Dean’s cock and took the head into his mouth. 

Dean gave a little moan, watching with perverse glee as Sammy began to move slowly down his length. God, this had to be one of the best blow jobs he’d ever had, and Sammy barely hadn’t done anything yet. But it was Sammy, that’s what was making it so good. Dean rested his hand on the back of Sammy’s head, petting the boy’s hair as he began to lick and suck in earnest. “That’s it, that’s Daddy’s Good Boy. Fuck, Sammy, such a good little boy for me. Best fucking mouth I’ve ever had.”

Sammy pulled back, licking his lips, “Really? I’m doing good?”

“So, so good, Baby. Wanna do something, scoot over for a minute.” As soon as Sammy moved Dean scooted down the bed until he was laying on his back. He crooked his finger at Sammy, “Come sit on my face, Baby Boy. Wanna lick your pretty little ass while you suck my cock.”

Sammy flushed once more, but did as he was told, straddling Dean’s face, bending down over the older man. He wrapped his mouth back around Dean’s cock and began to suck him once more.

Dean stuck out his tongue, licking at the tight ring of muscle. God did Sammy taste good, pure, clean, untouched, as if he was made for Dean and Dean alone. Dean couldn’t held but bring up his hand, teasing Sammy’s tight hole with his tongue and fingers, making the boy moan around his cock. It was perfect and Dean was so on edge already, so close to coming, it hadn’t happened this fast since he was a teenager. He could feel his orgasm approaching, and didn’t even have a chance to warn Sammy.

Sammy almost choked when Dean began to come in his mouth, the rush of fluid filling his mouth, and spilling out onto his chin. He pulled off, moaning as Dean continued to lick and tease at his tight hole. “Daddy, so good, feels so good. Want more.”

Dean patted the bed next to him, and Sammy got the hint, moving to kneel with his ass in the air, face half buried in the pillows. “Mm, such a good boy for me, Sammy. Took care of your Daddy so well. Gonna take care of you now, don’t you worry.”

Dean moved behind Sammy, “Hold yourself open for me, Baby Boy.” When Sammy did as he asked, Dean sucked on a couple of his fingers, getting them all nice and wet. He began circling the tight ring of muscle with the tips of his spit soaked fingers, gently pushing until one slowly slipped inside. Sammy was making the most incredible little noises, begging, pleading for more, and Dean wasn’t about to say no. He worked his finger in and out of Sammy’s body, looking for and finding that spot that had Sammy screaming out in pleasure.

Dean was peppering kisses down Sammy’s back as one finger gave way to two, slowly scissoring, stretching the boy open. By the time he had three fingers inside of Sammy the boy was thrashing and moaning, begging Dean to fuck him, and Dean was rock hard once more.

“Daddy, please, fuck me, fuck me, please, wanna feel your cock in me, please, please, please.”

“Mm, such a good boy. Hold on, gotta go find the lube so I can get myself all nice and wet for you.”

“I can get you wet, Daddy,” Sammy said, voice dripping with lust.

Dean grinned, “Gonna suck me again, get me all nice and wet so I can fuck your tight little ass, Baby Boy?”

“Uh-huh. Wanna suck your dick again, Daddy.”

Dean moved up the bed, guiding his cock into Sammy’s mouth while he continued to finger the boy. After a few minutes when Dean knew he was wet enough he pulled out, moving back between Sammy’s legs. He lined himself up with Sammy’s tight hole, hand resting on the small of Sammy’s back as the head of his cock breached the boy’s body. “Fuck, Baby Boy, so good, so tight. Never felt anything better.”

“Mm, Daddy,” Sammy moaned, rocking back towards Dean, forcing more of his cock inside of him. It hurt, but at the same time it felt so damn good. Sammy had never felt so full, so complete, and Dean wasn’t even fully inside him yet. “So big, Daddy. God, can feel you inside me.”

Dean watched as he fully entered the boy’s body. God, Sammy was stretched obscenely around him, and it had to be one of the hottest things Dean had ever seen. “Fuck, Baby Boy, look so good on my cock. Wish I could have this tight little ass all the time. Feel good, Baby? Like having Daddy’s cock inside you?”

Sammy was moaning, head thrown back in pleasure, “Yes, Daddy, so good. Fuck me, Daddy. Fuck your Baby Boy’s tight little ass.”

Dean smirked, hands grasping at Sammy’s hips, “Gonna fuck you alright, Sammy, gonna fill your ass with my come. You want that, Baby? Want me to fill your pretty little ass all up?”

“Yes, please, Daddy, want your come in me, want you to fill me up.”

Dean grinned, thrusting hard into the boy. He knew damn well this wouldn’t take long, Sammy was too tight, felt too good around him for him to last. But damn if he wasn’t gonna make this good for Sammy as well. He reached around to grasp Sammy’s cock, wrapping it completely in his hand. Fuck if that didn’t turn him on. He’d seen Sam naked plenty of times and knew he’d never be able to fully wrap his hand around the grown up version of his brother like this.

Dean began to stroke Sammy in time with his thrusts into the boy’s tight ass, whispering filth, tell Sammy what a good little boy he was being. And fuck if Sammy calling him Daddy wasn’t pushing all his buttons. Sammy began to shake, clenching tightly around Dean’s cock as his orgasm ripped through him, his seed covering Dean’s hand and falling onto the sheets below him. Dean let out a little noise of surprise when his own orgasm hit only three thrusts later, moaning Sammy’s name.

“Fuck, Baby Boy, so good. So, so good. Feel incredible.”

“Mm, thank you, Daddy. That was perfect,” Sammy mumbled, sounding exhausted. 

Dean slowly pulled out of the boy, collapsing onto his side. He pulled Sammy against him, not even bothering to grab the blankets. He was just about to reach over and turn off the light when the door opened and Sam walked in. To say Dean was shocked and confused was an understatement, and if the look on Sam and Sammy’s faces were anything to go by, they were just as shocked.


End file.
